The present invention relates generally to the treatment of the human body and, more particularly, to an apparatus that utilizes multiple electrical currents to generate multiple interferential beat patterns to treat one or more patients.
It is well-known in the art to treat a patient experiencing pain or other symptoms using electro-stimulation. Electro-stimulation treatment brings therapeutic benefit by stimulating the nerves and muscles of the patient to rehabilitate injuries to the nerves or muscles and to relieve pain.
Another well known treatment method is electrical interferential therapy. Electrical interferential therapy is performed by establishing electrical circuits within the body of the patient so that the circuits cross and interfere with one another when operating at different frequency levels. Electrodes are placed on selected locations on the patient""s body to complete an electrical circuit connecting the two electrode locations. The electrical current is an alternating current and each of the two circuits is operated at a slightly different frequency, which generates a beat frequency within the body where the circuits cross. The beat frequency serves as the interference point that provides the desired therapeutic treatment and benefit.
Some prior electrical interferential treatment devices utilize only two circuits where the first circuit has a fixed base frequency and a fixed second frequency for the second circuit. In some prior art devices, the second frequency may vary or sweep in an increasing or decreasing phase relative to the first frequency, thereby causing the beat frequency to vary or sweep. This use of but two circuits limits treatment to a single patient with a single beat frequency pulse available for treatment. Further still, the base frequency is not adjustable during treatment. This limits the ability of the therapist to customize the treatment for individual patients using specific therapies or protocols.
The prior art has introduced interferential current systems that provide four electrical circuits. The first two circuits are placed to intersect at a first treatment area within body. The second two circuits are placed to intersect at a different area of the body. The systems, however, are limited to using but one base frequency for the two treatment channel pairs. Specifically, the frequency of the first circuit operates at the same frequency of the third circuit. Thus, only beat frequencies between the first and second circuits as well as between the third and fourth circuits are utilized. In addition, the base frequencies may be changed prior to treatment, but they cannot be changed during treatment.
What is lacking, therefore, is an electrical interferential treatment apparatus that allows the operator to select multiple and different base frequencies simultaneously between the treatment channel pairs as well as to adjust or change the frequencies of all circuits during treatment. Further what is needed is an interferential treatment apparatus that is capable of treating more than one patient at a time utilizing multiple and different base frequencies simultaneously. Further still, what is needed is an interferential treatment apparatus that allows the operator to increase the number of interferential treatment effects without necessarily increasing the number of circuits established in the patient(s) by increasing the number of beat frequencies generated between circuits.
According to the present invention, an apparatus for treating patients using electrical interferential therapy is disclosed. The apparatus utilizes multiple pairs of electrodes to define multiple treatment circuits, with each circuit operating at a discrete base frequency and an adjustable beat frequency between all or selected circuit pairs. The frequency adjustment can be done between treatment sessions or can be done during the treatment session by the technician or by the apparatus as programmed prior to the start of the treatment session. The multiple treatment circuits can be used on the same patient, or can be used by the same or a different technician to treat at least one additional patient.
The apparatus includes a plurality of electrical circuits, which define treatment channels. Each circuit or channel includes a pair of electrodes that are placed strategically on the patient. Electrical circuits are generated between electrode pairs to form each treatment channel. The electrodes are placed on sides opposite the patient""s spine for optimal treatment. For example, one electrode is placed on the patient""s foot and the corresponding electrode on the opposite foot. The electrode on the opposite side can be placed on the hand, shoulder, hip, or other region of the body, so long as it is on the opposite side of the first electrode along a known nerve path between the electrode contact points thereby establishing a current path through the patient""s spine. Each electrical circuit channel carries an alternating current generated by a current source device within the treatment apparatus. The current source device is capable of providing multiple electrical currents, one for each desired circuit. The frequency of each circuit can be varied and a plurality of beat pulses can be generated based upon the placement of the electrodes used to form the plurality of circuits. The circuits can have a cumulative effect on a particular spinal nerve region or serve a plurality of nerve regions adjacent to one another based upon the needs of the patient. The current source device, in one embodiment, utilizes various elements, which include a digital signal processor (DSP), coupled to a central processing unit (CPU) and a digital-to-analog converter (DAC). The CPU is programmed so that each frequency for each circuit can be varied. Further, the DSP receives direction from the CPU to set the frequency for each circuit, which utilizes the DAC to convert the digital signal to an analog signal for the alternating current of each circuit.